


The Truth of Happily Ever After

by Nebula_Angel



Series: After The Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Powerful Women, Queen Snow White, Snow White is a fabulous independent woman, who needs no man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula_Angel/pseuds/Nebula_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She’s barely fifteen when she marries Ferdinand, and she’s certainly not young in terms of other princes and princesses around Europe. But she’s fairly certain that most princesses don’t have to deal with their husbands neglecting the country."</p><p>Snow White's "happily ever after" told in snippets from her marriage to her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth of Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day, Karen and I were discussing Snow White! Her mom pointed out that Snow White’s prince seems to have no other purpose aside from waking her up and singing. 
> 
> And then I said that he was probably the sort of Monarch who doesn’t concern himself with matters of state and so Snow White is the one who handles diplomats and other such thing while the Prince hunts. 
> 
> And this was born:

She’s barely fifteen when she marries Ferdinand, and she’s certainly not young in terms of other princes and princesses around Europe. But she’s fairly certain that most princesses don’t have to deal with their husbands neglecting the country. 

Alas, that is her lot in life. She’s a princess by birth, but her stepmother refused to teach her anything according to her station, refused to introduce her into Court Life. She is utterly alone.

They call her Snow White, because of her skin. She thinks it’s utterly ridiculous. She’s been a servant to her stepmother for most of her life, her skin is calloused and red on her knees, elbows, and fingers. She was born Amelia Anne, and would like to be addressed as such, but people don’t listen. She’s seen as the innocent child who was put through unimaginable hell, not as a future ruler.

She’s just turned twenty one when the reigning King dies and she and Ferdinand go through their coronation to become King and Queen. Amelia hopes Ferdinand will change now, and become actively involved with the affairs of the realm. 

Her hopes are dashed immediately. He hunts and drinks more, locking himself away with his groomsmen. They’ve been married six years, and have yet to consummate their marriage. Ferdinand does not visit her bed chambers, and Amelia is beginning to realize that he saw her as nothing more than a land acquisition. The true love’s kiss had awoken her, but Ferdinand had clearly been looking for a toy to tote out for the public when necessary. 

Amelia realizes things are going badly across the realm when the number of people attempting to petition Ferdinand increases dramatically. Many of these people are farmers on the boarders of their lands, being raided by foreign armies. She decides enough is enough.

When she is twenty three, Amelia Anne goes from Queen Consort to Queen of her realm. She takes over looking over matters of state, taxes, and diplomatics. Things do not turn around immediately, nor does she expect them to. It takes more than a year to remove the realm from the brink of war, and two more after that to return to friendly terms with neighboring countries. 

When she is twenty five, she catches Ferdinand with his pants around his knees, fucking one of her ladies in waiting. Amelia is hardly angry at the infidelity - that is to be expected when one marries a King - but is furious at the fact that he would call a servant to his bed, and not consummate their marriage. She takes the lead on that too, and after they consummate the marriage, she takes a lover of her own. 

She visits Ferdinand once a month, just to insure that he would not become suspicious if she were to become pregnant by her love. 

It happens eventually, of course, but she’s nearly twenty eight when she expects her first child. Ferdinand doesn’t seem to suspect, and nor does anyone at court. 

A boy. She should be happy, Amelia knows, but can’t bring herself to be. Ferdinand does his strutting act, showboating the Crown Prince around as if he had a hand in it. She lets him, and then, her duty to the country done in that aspect, sends her lover away and stops visiting her husband at night. 

She is thirty three when Ferdinand falls from his horse during a hunt, breaking his neck and dying instantly. Her son will be King, but she regent due to his age. 

At age fifty one, when her son is of age to take the crown, Amelia steps down from her position as Queen Regent, but remains to help her son, now 21 and a happily married man - the Huntsman’s granddaughter, actually - with three children and another on the way. 

She dies ten years later, two months after her sixty first birthday. She was successful as Queen, and mother, though perhaps she never let on just how not innocent and childlike she really was.


End file.
